How Bella Met Jasper
by Lovely Night 17
Summary: Bella goes in search of the man she had been in love with while she'd been human. Bella is a vampire in this story and this is a Jasper/Bella fanfiction.
1. Bella Meets Jasper

JPOV

Jasper stood in front of his bedroom window the morning his life would change for the rest of forever. It was a dreary morning much to Jasper's distaste. He missed the vaguely familiar heat of the south from his human days. Not that it mattered. Now that he was a vampire he had absolutely no sense of temperature. Jasper sighed. It was times like these that he missed his human senses. Times when he could taste bitter, sweet, or salty foods instead of being revolted by the mere scent of them. He missed simply feeling hungry instead of feeling a burning in his throat and a loss of control.

Alice walked in interrupting his trail of thought. Her face held a strangely sad expression which immediately worried Jasper. He frowned and read the hopelessness radiating from her. She pulled a vain attempt at smiling and walked over to him. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. She put her arms around him, squeezed, and let go. "What has been up with you these past few weeks?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been so distant. . . Wait, don't tell me your pregnant?" Jasper joked, trying to make her smile or at least roll her eyes.

She smiled weakly but didn't say anything except, "You'll find out soon."

That worried Jasper. Did that mean something was going to happen to one of them? But surely she'd tell someone, wouldn't she?

Edward. He had to know. He immediately trudged over to his room when he was ready for school. He swung open Edward's door and was just about to ask him when he already answered Jasper with a gruff "Alice doesn't want you to know so I'm no saying anything."

Alice came up from behind Jasper and wrapped her arms around his middle. "All I can tell you is that there is a new vampire in the area. Her name is Isabella and she is a vegetarian like us but she is special."

Jasper turned around in her arms and kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, but when he lowered his lips to hers, she pulled away. "Alice, please, tell me what's wrong."

"I don't think we should be together anymore," she said and walked downstairs to leave for school.

They shouldn't be together anymore? But they were mates! His mind thought back to the first time they'd met. He'd walked into some diner in Philadelphia, hoping to make a meal of the depressed man sitting in the corner booth but instead found himself face to face with a pixie like vampire. Her smile and positive emotions dazzling him. She'd stopped him from killing that man and possibly many others. Just by meeting him in that diner. That was the beginning of his love for her.

Edward walked up behind Jasper, patted him on the shoulder, and said, "You'll understand soon."

Jasper wanted to understand then.

BPOV

Ugh, Bella hated being the new girl. All the attention, the looks of curiosity, the slight advances from the boys who hardly even knew her. . . She was sick of it. Her new "friend" Jessica clung to her arm as though she were her social life boat. People came up to talk to Bella and there was Jessica, sticking her nose into everything and answering all of their questions as though Bella was deaf or mute. Angela looked at her sympathetically, but knew better than to interfere. Jessica was the sort that would chew off her head for it later in private.

Not to mention the fact that Bella was struggling with her urge to kill the poor girl. Not because of the smell of her blood but just to finally get rid of her. It was lucky that Bella had chosen to wear a long sleeved t-shirt otherwise Jessica would have noticed her ice cold skin.

Finally, it was lunchtime. Bella grabbed an apple to at least appear to be eating, when she heard Jessica mumble, "Anorexic."

Bella snorted. As if Jessica was eating much more.

She sat down at their table, not having many other choices, when she felt someone trying to break through her mental shield. She turned around.

And there they were, the Cullens. Just as Aro had described them. She guessed that the one who was staring at her so intensely was the mind reader, Edward. How rude, Bella thought. There was a reason she had her mental shield up. He smirked at her. She was tempted to give him the finger. Two of the others were staring at her. They must be Alice and Jasper, she thought. Alice gave her a big smile and waved while Jasper simply sat there and stared, projecting his emotion of curiosity to her.

Bella frowned. Strangely his curiosity did not annoy her. Instead it excited her. She wanted him to be curious about her. She wanted him to know everything about her . And she wanted to know everything about him.

She wanted him.

JPOV

Jasper sat at the table, listening to all the usual chatter about the new girl, Isabella Swan. It was beginning to annoy him. It was normal to be excited about a new student but this was overkill.

That is until he saw her.

She sat at a table full of kids who, Jasper sensed, caused her discomfort. He examined her physical features: long, brown hair with touches of red, golden eyes identicle to his, skin as pale as any vampire's, and last but not least, what intrigued Jasper the most: her scent. It intoxicated him, drew him to her. It took all he had not to run across the room, take her to the forest, and. . . And what?

What had just crossed his mind?

He felt disgusted at the very thought of killing her and talking to her still didn't seem like enough, so what was it he wanted?

Edward looked at Jasper, amused by his thoughts, and answered him, "You want to make her yours."

He wanted to make her his? Jasper looked at Alice. But wasn't Alice his?

Alice looked at him sadly and said the words that scared him the most: "We were never meant to be together. I was meant to meet you at the diner, but even then I knew that we didn't belong together. I just figured we could keep each other company until we could find our mates. I love you, Jazz, but we're not mates."

She turned away from Jasper and smiled at Bella, who was staring at us curiously. Edward was staring at her curiously as well, though Jasper couldn't understand why. He was angry with Alice and Edward who'd kept this from him for so long but he decided he would forget about it for now and turned to look at Bella. He was having a hard time getting a read on her emotions.

He couldn't wait to get to know her.


	2. Bella Meets Carlisle

BPOV

His eyes were dark. Bella knew he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She wanted to walk over there and introduce herself. She wanted to take her rightful place at his side. She wanted to-

"Bella?" Angela, a nice girl Bella had met earlier, waved her hand in front of her, trying to get her attention. It was only then that she noticed lunch had finished and most of the students had already gone to their classes except Angela, the Cullens, and a boy standing not too far away from them. "What's up with you? Lunch ended. Do you need help finding your next class?"

"I can help!" The boy who was standing behind Angela volunteered. Angela and Bella turned to look at him. He had blond hair done in spikes and a round face that held an innocent expression. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy. "The name's Mike Newton." He stretched his hand out for Bella.

She simply nodded and smiled at him, mindful of her cold skin. He wasn't put off by it and smiled back. "That would be nice. I have Biology next," She handed him her schedule.

"Oh, that's awesome! I was just heading there," he said.

"So was I but I have to stop by my locker to grab a book. Talk to you guys later," Angela called as she walked out of the cafeteria.

After that Mike and Bella walked in almost complete silence on the way to Biology except for the occasional question about how she felt about moving here, what was it like in the last school she went to. . .

She gave short answers that seemed suffice.

Finally, they reached the classroom. Mike seemed reluctant to leave her alone. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" he asked anxiously.

"Sure, I will. Now, go, you have your own lab partner," Bella said, trying to be nice. She had a calming effect on humans that causes them not to see her as a threat. Useful if she hunted humans.

After talking for a few more minutes the bell rang and Mike was forced to go back to his seat and Bella went to the only seat available: the one next to Edward Cullen.

He was just as Aro described: red-brown hair, lean muscled, and, of course, topaz eyes. He watched her sit down out of the corner of his eye and spoke so only she would hear him, "What are you doing here?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Bella said, sweetly. "I'm here to learn just like everyone else."

"Quit the act, I mean, what are you doing in Forks, Washington? I thought you preferred Europe."

"I do, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the occasional trip to the U. S. I do visit my descendents every once in a while."

"Descendents?" He seemed shocked that she had anyone close to her at all. She didn't blame him. She never talked about her relatives unless absolutely necessary.

"I did have a sister. I'm related to the police chief of the town. That reminds me, are you still playing hero? Saving poor, innocent maidens from the bad guys by sucking'em dry?"

He flinched. This was a touchy subject for him, and she knew it. "No, I'm back on the wagon and this is not a proper conversation to have in a classroom full of humans."

"Technically we shouldn't be talking at all in a classroom but you started this."

"True, but I still want to know, what are you doing here? I know you're not really here just to check on your family and annoy me to death," he said.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she teased.

"Bella," he warned.

"Fine, I'm going over to your house later anyways so you'll find out eventually one way or another." Bella sighed. "I'm here to see Carlisle."

"Carlisle?" he asked, stunned. "Why would you want to see Carlisle?"

"Personal reasons," she answered.

That was the end of the conversation.

After school, as soon as she was away from the humans, she drove her red corvette over to the edge of the forest, she broke into a run straight through the forest and began to hunt. It was more of a precaution than anything else. She didn't feel much of the thirst for human blood but she was not taking any chances. Finally, she caught a deer and drained it of it's blood as neatly as possible before continuing to run straight to the Cullens' home.

Eventually stopping a few feet away from their front door, she took a moment to make sure she was dressed properly. Her long sleeved t-shirt and jeans were spotless and her long reddish brown hair was free of knots. She took her makeup compact out of her packet to make sure she had no blood stuck to her lips or teeth. And, of course, she had none.

She knocked on the door.

JPOV

They'd all heard her running but they'd chosen to give her a few minutes to herself before she knocked on the door. Jasper was the first to reach the door so he eagerly opened it and welcomed her inside.

"Hello, we sort of met at lunch but I never got the chance to introduce myself," he reached his hand out to her. "Jasper Whitlock."

She took his hand and smiled at him, "Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Swan. Please call me Bella."

He smiled back and led her over to where the rest of the family was waiting to introduce themselves to her. After everyone else had already introduced themselves and there was only Carlisle left, she gasped as soon as her gaze fell on his face.

"Carlisle?" she whispered.

BPOV

It was him. The true reason she'd come to Forks, Washington. His looks now completely altered by his transformation from vampire to human, she'd hardly recognized him when she'd first seen his face. They now shared the same pale skin, golden eyes, and impossible beauty of a vampire.

She remembered a time long ago when they had been strangers and she'd been the simple, awkward daughter of a merchant and he'd been the virtuous son of an Anglican pastor. They'd courted one another but that had all ended for her when she'd been bitten by a vampire crazed with thirst. She'd never learned his name or anything about him for that matter, she'd simply slipped right into the darkness and unbearable pain of the change. She never saw him again after that.

She went to Italy after learning of the Volturi and hoped she'd be able to find some work. They were eager to receive her as an employee but she'd given them certain condition: no human blood and they had to answer any questions she had to ask. They hesitantly agreed.

Now, hundreds of years later, she stood before her beloved. She'd heard Aro mention his name and had immediately asked about it. It turned out that, Carlisle had come to the Volturi when Bella had been on one of her missions to France.

"I've missed you," she said finally after a long silence.

He was staring at her in shock. Finally, they glanced around the room only to realize that the others had left them alone in order to give them some privacy. Carlisle reached out and placed a gentle hand on Bella's shoulder. She stared up into his eyes with the same adoring look she'd always had when they'd courted each other.

"Bella, there's something you need to know."

"Yes?"

"I'm married."


	3. A Conversation with Jasper

JPOV

Bella's emotions hit Jasper like a brick wall.

He was sitting in the forest with the rest of the family trying to give the two a bit of privacy. Alice sat perfectly calm, probably already knowing the outcome of all of this. Rosalie and Emmett had driven off to some hotel, wanting nothing to do with what was going on. Edward was trying to calm Esme who wouldn't stop pacing and worrying about Bella.

"I know it's best for me not to be there but how is she going to feel when she finds out? Did you see the way she was looking at him? I trust Carlisle and his judgment but what if he hurts her unintentionally? I know there's no easy way to say it but. . . Oh, I hope she doesn't take it too hard, that poor girl!"

Esme's capacity to love had always amazed Jasper. He'd been turned by an ambitious vampire who'd wanted him only to use his abilities, so when he'd first met Esme he was slightly suspicious of her true intentions. Eventually, however, he began to relax around her and see her as a true mother.

She'd only just met Bella and already she was thinking of her as a daughter.

It was when they'd begun walking back to the house that Jasper had felt her emotions. They were some of the strongest he'd ever felt. Earlier, he'd only felt traces of her emotions but now. . . Despair, disbelief, and waves of fury made him grit his teeth at their intensity. When they reached the back door they could hear her low and dangerous whisper.

"I've been looking for you for years, not even knowing or sometimes even believing I would ever find you, and this is all you have to say to me?"

They heard footsteps, and then the backdoor opened.

BPOV

"I guess that's over with," Bella said before running out into the forest.

She had to feed. She had to do something to get all of this frustration out of her. She wanted to run back and kill him. She wanted to run back and beg him to take her back. She wanted to forget all of this. In other words, she was as volatile as a newborn vampire.

And that was when she smelled them: It was a group of hunters. Bella immediately changed course and began to-

A large weight hit her from her side. It was Jasper.

They rolled around on the forest floor for a little while until finally they came to a stop with Jasper ending up on top of her. They didn't speak for a while, just gazed into each other's eyes in a silent battle for dominance. Jasper sent her feelings of tranquility in an attempt to calm her. She tried to resist but eventually settled down.

Jasper reluctantly moved from on top of her to her side before finally asking, "So, mind telling me what happened back there?"

"What do you think happened? He told me he was married, I had a tiny breakdown, and now I'm laying here with you," Bella shrugged. "So, what do you think happened in the cafeteria earlier between us?"

"Whoa, wait a minute, are you really trying to tell me you're over him that quick? After what you were feeling back there?"

He caught me, Bella thought. She sighed. "It's not like I just got over him. I've been over him for the last century or so. I knew he was married, I just wanted to see him again to tell him that I still loved him, just not in the same way. But when he told me he was married. . . It felt like I didn't know him anymore. He's changed so much even though vampires are supposed to stay the same. It feels almost like we're miles apart from one another and there's no way to overcome the distance. We're just so different from who we were in the 1600's. I was angry because it was like he was rubbing it in my face."

Jasper was silent for a while, simply looking up at the darkening clouds. Bella examined him as he did this. She examined his strong jaw, his thick eyelashes, his curly, dark blond curls that brushed the collar of his shirt. Bella couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to run her fingers through it or tug gently on it as she nibbled his neck. . .

She snapped out of her fantasies when he turned to watch her with an amused look on his handsome face. "You do know my ability don't you?"

"Yes," Bella said, slightly embarrassed.

"Then I suggest you control yourself before I attack you."

Bella couldn't help but think that she wouldn't mind that. "So, no comment on what I was just saying?"

"Nope."

"Well then, back to my earlier question. What happened in the cafeteria earlier?"

"Well to tell the truth I'm not entirely sure," Jasper admitted. "What do you think happened?"

"Well, I'm not too sure either. I've never felt anything like that before, have you?"

"No."

"Do you still feel it?" Bella asked, curious.

"Yeah, and I can tell you do, too."

If Bella had still been a human she would have blushed intensely but since she was, in fact, a vampire, she simply looked away from him, embarrassed. "What do you think we should do about it?"

What he did next shocked her.

He rolled himself back on top of her and leaned down until their lips were barely an inch apart and then he moved his mouth over to her ear and whispered, "I want you now."

Bella took an unnecessary breath before softly whispering back to him, "Please. I want you too."

And he took her lips in a hungry kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thank you for the few reviews I've gotten and all of the support. Thsi is where I ask for you to PLEASE review the story. MORE REVIEWS MAY EQUAL QUICKER UPDATES. Please tell me if you think I should continue the story or not.**


	4. In the Woods

**I know it's been a long time since the last time I updated this story! I'm so sorry! But thank you so much for the support!**

JPOV

Jasper pressed his lips firmly upon Bella's before gently trailing light kisses down her jawline to her neck and onto her collarbone. He rested his ear against her still chest for a moment as though he was listening for her heartbeat, although he knew he would never hear one.

Bella wrapped her arms around him and held him there. "Do you miss being human?"

"Sometimes," he sighed. "But it's pointless. There's no point in wishing for something that you know is impossible."

Bella stayed silent but she tightened her arms around him.

"Look, I'm sorry, Darlin'," he said, finally sitting up. "I know you wanted me to make love to you but-"

"No, it's fine," Bella said, sitting up and trying to do something to fix her messy hair after she'd smoothed down her shirt. "It's better this way. I'd rather do it on a bed anyway," she smiled.

They sat there for a while simply gazing at each other before Bella spoke up. "Um, Jasper. . . About what you said earlier-"

"Jasper!" A female voice called from not too far away.

"We're over here, Alice!" Jasper called back, getting up and and brushing the grass, leaves, and dirt from the back of his jeans.

Jasper could feel Bella's anxiety and relief wash over him as she quickly got up and ran in the opposite direction of where Alice was coming. What could be making her feel such a strange mix of emotions? Jasper thought as Alice appeared in the clearing.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked, pouting. "You two were supposed to be together!"

"Wait, Alice what are you talking about?"

"And Bella still hasn't told you her secret?" Alice went on. "Well, then again, you two did just meet. . . But this is just taking so much longer than I wish it would!"

"Alice!"

"Huh?" Alice blinked up at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing you need to know about just yet," Alice said, smiling. "You just need to keep doing what you're doing."

BPOV

Bella ran back to her car thinking of what had just happened.

It had felt amazing.

That had been the first time that she'd felt something for anyone other than Carlisle. He's my mate, she realized. Well, it had been pretty obvious from the beginning now that she thought about it. The lust she'd felt almost instantly when she'd looked into his eyes, the comfort she'd felt in his arms, and just the way he made her feel in general. He'd known just the right things to say, even though they hadn't done much talking, and the feel of his lips on her skin. . .

Okay, so maybe it hadn't developed into full blown love yet, after all, they'd only just met today, but they had to start somewhere, right? Why not lust?

Bella was driving back to her hotel room, planning to change out of her now dirty clothes and go swimming for a bit or do something else to pass the time. But then, on impulse she started driving toward Charlie Swan's house.

When she arrived, his police cruiser was parked in the driveway along with an unfamiliar, red truck. Did he have visitors? She thought, getting out of her car. He was still divorced wasn't he? My information can't be wrong.

She knocked on the door and heard a female voice call out. "It's alright, Dad. I'll get it," she said as she opened the door. "Yes?" She asked, turning to Bella before stepping back in surprise.

And Bella was stunned by the sight of her own face from the past, chocolate brown eyes and all.

**Please review and tell me who you think the girl is! Before you guess, know that I plan to put all of the major characters from the novel into this story (hint, hint). I will try to get the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
